micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Grand Duchy of Flario
Flario is one of the first micronations in The Philippines along with New Rizalia. Flario actually started off as a federation. By October or November, the constitution and government had a major change. Government The Grand Duke is the Head of State. According to ARTICLE I of the Flarian Constitution that the Grand Duke has the power to write bills to be passed to the House of Lords to vote if this is to become a law. In fact, all bills will not always be approved or declined by the Grand Duke or Prime Minister. Everyone's bills, unlike before, will be approved or turned down by different people. Here's how it works: Prime Minister->Grand Duke Grand Duke->Lords (The Dukes and Marquesses to be exact) Low/High Parliament Members->Prime Minister->Grand Duke Lords->Low/High Parliament Members There are ministers and commissioners in the Parliamentary Cabinet. There are 5 ministers: * Minister of Foreign Affairs-VACANT * Minister of Welfare-Zara Benitez * Minister of Military Advancements-Brian Yancey * Minister of Justice-Omar Benitez * Minister of Resources-VACANT And 3 commissioners: * Commissioner of Audit-VACANT * Commissioner of Internal Revenue-Mariano Benitez * Commissioner of Public News-VACANT There are Lords. They are those who are appointed by the Grand Duke and control his laws made using votes between the Marquesses and the Dukes. There are 3 Dukes, appointed immediately after the Grand Duke's coronation. By law, they are appointed and here is the stated appointing of the dukes: The eldest sibling, the youngest cousin on mother's side, and eldest cousin on the father's side. But there are exceptions. If they don't have any cousins whatsoever or no siblings, it is the Grand Duke's discretion on who's who. All else, including Counts and Viscounts (who govern counties), are appointed by Grand Duke. There are currently 3 political parties in Flario. They are listed in the table below: Symbols The white in the flag represents neutrality. The blue represents peace, justice, order, and freedom. The bird in the middle represents our liking for animals(with the exception of some insects and all pests). The other colors have no meaning however. At the bottom you'll find the music for the anthem. Grand Duke Jerard is planning to revise it. Anthem: Look It's Flario I Look it's Flario We will protect you We will adore you Flario we will raise you high! II The sky is blue there We prosper With God III Oh Flario We love you And we will protect you! (Return to I and then go to IV) IV You seem to be weak But with us You're strong Oh Grand Duke And Flario We will protect you! Flarian Spanish version: I Viciontar, est Flario Nois defendatir tu Nois amorir Flario Flario nois reyerir tu! II Li celo es aciul ter Nois prosperider cun Dios III O Flario, nois amor tu Iy nois defendatir tu (Volver a I iy ent va a IV) IV Tu pareser a cowordo Piro cun us, tui lacas O Granduco Iy Flario Nois defendatir tu! Territory Flario owns >400 hectares of land. This includes Estragon County, Eltino County (The Capital's County), and many more. At the bottom you will find a satellite image of Vortani. Satellite image of Vortani-------------------------------> Street image of West Estragon--------------------------> Street image of East Estragon---------------------------> The Flarian Cities Eltino # Vortani=320 square meters # Luxodido=100,000 square metres # Pinegap=120,000 square metres # Formica=80,000 square metres # New Estragon=100,000 square metres Estragon # West Estragon=182 square meters # East Estragon=187 square meters Berivik # Stadt von Omar= # Le Ville de Pureza= Brutus # Inangburg= # Los Caballeros= Primis Note: All cities here and in Icarum, Hyral, and Finalem have 100,000 square metres. # Mizrach # Yeshua # Jerardia # Snopdog # Mochadon # Glorian Icarum # Onen # Essa # Vishan # Ham # Carlosia # Emynem # Fiftisent # Yon Seena # De Grasse # Tyson Hyral # Carlsagan # Cato # Caesar # Plato # Socrats # Volteere # New Astovia # Harrowglen # Tiamont # Haigraund Finalem # Phlatherth # Ees # Stoped # Los Bandidos # Il Granduca # Archiduca # Burro # Nyemoy # Artur # Rehi The Flarian Counties: # Eltino=400,320 square metres # Estragon=369 square meters # Primis=600,000 square meters # Icarum=1 square kilometre # Hyral=1 square kilometre # Finalem=1 square kilometre # Brutus(Located in Bulacan)= # Berivik(Located in Manila)= The Flarian Colonies # Flarian Syria # Gerardania Flarian Territories: Note: Territories are parts of Flario which are put under the direct control of the government meaning the local populace do not have any say in the governing of their area. They are run by governors if the Grand Duke/Prime Minister wishes to appoint one. Military Flario has an army of less than 15. It currently has 3 officers within the Central Command, Namely, they are: Dong Espiritu with rank Legatus. Jerard Benitez, currently filling in as the Marascello Nobilis. Darryl Espiritu with rank Primus Pilus. Other well known officers outside of Central Command include: # Optio Zara Benitez # Centurion Eric "Bilog" Espiritu The Grand Dukes of Flario A thing to note about Uno: Uno is Mareleduce. He has the title of a Flarian co-ruler. The Mareleduce has lesser ceremonial significance but the same overall significance with the Grand Duke. Prime Ministers of Flario These are the Heads of Government of Flario from 2018-now. Holidays Febuary 26-Independence day Varied Date-Easter October 16-Change of Government December 6-Jerard I's Birthday December 24- Christmas History from January 2019-November 2019 * January-Not much * Febuary-Flario comes back from diplomatic dormancy * March-Flario supports Leopold in regaining power in Nirfo * April 8-Nirfo severs ties from Flario due to a misunderstanding concerning being a member of The Intermicronational Cat Appreciation Committee (ICA) and Flario leaves it after only a few weeks of being a member. * April 9-A small part of Isabelano Territory #1 is put on quarantine because of a Chicken Pox outbreak. Soldiers guarding the area (which is a small house) are under the command of Primus Pilus Darryl Espiritu. * April 10, 3:00 AM-Philippine Time-The severed ties with Nirfo has been repaired. * April 14- Stadt von Omar was set on fire due to a short circuit. * April 28-The quarantine has been removed and citizens may travel in or out freely. * May-Nothing... * June 1- Grand Duke Jerard graduated elementary and after vacation, will go to PSHS for high school. * June 4- A "confirmation election" approved by the Commission of Audit was held and Prime Minister Catalina Benitez was elected once again. * June 6-The Grand Duke proposed a dividing of territory within Luxodido, Flario's largest city and also its "agrarian capital". * June 6, 6:00-Duchess Zara approved the edict and Luxodido is now divided into pieces. * June 15- A prank was staged for Emperor Max I of Stinocolus. He fell for it and realised it on June 19. * June 20- A Vice Governor from Stinocolus was appointed for Isabelano Territory #1. He is Rufus Parked. * July 1- Jerard I annexed another one of his family's lands. It became a territory under governor Arkin. * July 4-An application was sent to the Reformed Intermicronational Confederation in order for Flario to become an observer state. * July 6-Flario helps Max of Stinocolus to coup Charles II of the United Imperial Empire * July 14- Stinocolus declares war on LoMN and Flario joins war because of being a Security Council member. He soon stops war. * July 15- Archduke Carlos becomes temporary Grand Duke as Jerard I retires for 5 days. He will be taking over while Jerard rests. * July 17-Jerard reclaimed his powers early because of the tensions he was notified about and he decided to take matters in his own hands. * July 18-Jerard became Chief Judge and AoMC Deputy Leader * July 19-Max of Stinocolus was put on trial with Jerard as the judge. Max was found guilty and was punished with a demotion to observer state until Christmas. * 3 August- Jerard plans to abdicates to Uno and Zara. * October 10- After realising that nothing was added to this part of the page in a while, Jerard told Grand Duchess Zara of this and she said that he will try to write on this as often as possible. * November-The Grand Duchy of Flario is dissolved after being annexed by Stinocolus Other info The website is: https://flariangrandduchy.weebly.com the "Our Leaders" page seems to be unchangable and some info may be outdated. Here's the youtube channel link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLqRA5FCWA7U2fixv1VXC7w?view_as=subscriber Category:Monarchies Category:Constitutional monarchies Category:Micronations Category:Philippine micronations Category:Asian Micronations Category:Defunct micronations